Silver Cutter
by Ryuuzaki-kun
Summary: Max meets his longlost best friend Cutter while he was training with his friend Silver. Something starts to happen between Cutter and Silver while Max sits back and enjoys the show.
1. My Name's Cutter

This is my first Maple Story fanfic. I doubt anyone will read it since there's little to no people in the maple story category. This story isnt about people playing a game, it's about real people hunting and fighting so all the monsters don't have any precise level. This is a love story just to warn you ahead of time.

* * *

Theme song: Fighting dreamers, Naruto 4th opening

* * *

"PWNAGE!" Max shouted as he jumped up and down, "One hit KO!" 

Silver rolled her eyes. She aimed her shuriken and threw it at the dark stump approaching her. The stump merely shook off the shuriken.

"You suck!" Max laughed and summoned his magic, "Poison!" He destroyed the dark stump.

Silver folded her arms, "You freak. You spend the whole day training!"

"No," Max chuckled, "There's a reason why I'm better than you. I'm pro and you're a noob." Max held up his staff, "You should've become a magician like me even though your test told you that you should become a rogue but you're mediocre at that too."

Silver scowled at him. _I just had to become a rogue._

A boar came charging at them.

"Let me handle this one!" Max lifted his hand, "Lightning!" A giant flash of lightning cracked at the boar.

The boar dodged it and continued to charge.

"What the…" Max summoned his magic again, "Poison!"

The boar kept charging even with its poisoned status.

Silver picked up a shuriken and hurled it at the boar. The boar shrieked as the shuriken struck it, "Yes! I hit it! In your face Max!"

The boar ran past Max and rushed at Silver.

She gasped, "Oh crap!" She stepped back as it approached. Her foot suddenly slipped as it planted itself on the edge of the cliff.

The boar lunged at her and caused her other foot to slip backwards on the soft soil of the cliff.

"Silver," Max ran to her. He tried to grab her hand but she had already slipped too far. The canyon that she slipped into seemed endless, "Oh no,"

Silver looked up at the boar. It practically mocked her as it stood there snorting. "Crap," She let her eyes shut waiting for a dark and painful death.

Silver's eyes fluttered. She felt two strong arms holding onto her and carrying her back up.

Max summoned his magic, "Lightning!" He fired it at the boar, "Silver?"

Silver looked up to see the person who held onto her. A swordsman with a well-shaped face and a metal combat helmet held her strongly in his arms. He wore a thin metal armor and he had a sword strung on his hip.

"Are you okay?" The swordsman asked as he let Silver down on her feet.

Silver looked at him, "I'm fine." She saw a few strands of coffee-coloured hair sneaking out from his helmet.

Max fired lightning at the boar. The swordsman drew his sword and cut the boar in half.

Max nodded, "Sweet," He stuck his hand out, "What's you name?"

The swordsman shook his hand, "My name's Cutter."

Silver stared at him. _Cutter, nice name freak, but then again, we're fighting stumps._

"Whoa! Are you serious? Your name is Cutter?" Max shouted in excitement.

_He must like weird names_. Silver stared coldly at Max.

"I'm Max Rill! Remember? I met you in adventurers' prep."

Cutter smiled, "Sweet! I thought you were going to be a swordsman!"

"I'm much more of the intellectual type as you can tell." Max joked, "Looks like we made it through successfully! We PWN big time!"

Silver rolled her eyes in disgust. _Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up!_

Cutter turned to Silver. He stretched his arm out, "What's your name? I should know the name of the girl I saved."

Silver turned her head away, "Hmph, I'm not obliged to tell you."

Cutter examined her clothes, "Judging from your red headband, black cloth shirt, and black cloth shorts. I say you're a novice."

"I'm a rogue for you information!" She hissed at Cutter, "Jerk,"

Cutter laughed and turned to Max, "Is she always this feisty?"

Max yawned, "No, she only acts this way to people she likes."

Silver rolled her eyes, "I don't even want to put up with you."

Cutter placed an arm around her shoulders, "Let me know your name. I did save you from falling to your doom."

Silver pushed him off, "Don't touch me,"

Max looked at the sun, "Perion is just a fifteen minute walk away. Let's go before it gets dark."

"Okay, let's go." Silver added as she started to walk off.

"I was going to train some more. I usually camp out here. Do you want to come?" Cutter pointed further up the mountain.

Max nodded, "I'm willing to come. All the good monsters come out late." He turned to Silver, "You should return."

"Yeah," Cutter laughed, "Chicken,"

Silver turned to him, "I'm coming with you!"

"Are you sure?" Max asked, "It gets tougher and we can't get you back to Perion if you get to tired."

"I'm fine." She stared at Cutter, "Let's go."

Cutter followed behind her, "What if a monster suddenly comes out and kills you?"

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself!" Silver barked at Cutter.

Max stared at the two of them, "It's like they're married or something…" He walked up ahead, "Better let me scout ahead."

Cutter looked at Silver. _I should know the name of the girl that looks so cute_. Cutter thought in his mind as he smiled, "Are you going to tell me your name?"

Silver sighed and turned to him, "It's Silver."

* * *

What did you think of it? Please R & R if anyone actually read it


	2. Red Bean Soup

This story is where the romance starts to begin. Just to let you know, there's only one real person inside this fic that's a character in Maple Story. Can you guess? Thanks for the review SacredFrost. I haven't gotten around to read your fanfic yet but I will as soon as I finish all my work.

* * *

Theme Song: Nemuri Hime, by Minami Kuribayashi, Kimi Ga Nozumu Eien

* * *

"Come on Silver!" Cutter waved his hands in the air as Silver ran after them, "I want to get at least ten more monsters before midnight. You must be weak to run this slowly." 

Silver stopped in front of them, "It's my shoes." She looked at her black gomushin, "I thought these were supposed to be comfortable."

"Why don't you buy ninja sandals? Oh I forgot," Max laughed, "You're too poor!"

"Shut up," Silver walked past him, "Let's go kill something already."

A fire boar jumped in front of them. It screeched and charged at them.

"Poison," Max poisoned the monster and pushed it back.

"Lucky seven," Silver threw two well-aimed shuriken at it.

The fire boar kept charging. Cutter jumped in front of them, "Try to keep up." He slashed at the fire boar rapidly.

Silver snorted, "Self-centered jerk," She grabbed the triangle zamadar from her pack. She rushed at the fire boar, "Disorder," She sliced at the boar, "Double-slash!"

The fire boar jumped back. Max loaded his attack, "Lightning!" He fried the boar on the spot.

Max cheered, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Silver smiled and stared smugly at Cutter, "I'm not a novice."

"Silver," Cutter sighed, slightly agitated.

"Are you going to admit that I'm not weak?" Silver laughed and brandished her zamadar.

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" Cutter barked at her, "Why did you do that?"

Silver placed her zamadar away, "What do you mean by that? I helped you defeat the monster faster."

Cutter pointed to the carcass of the boar, "You should've stuck to long range. You could've gotten yourself killed! Don't ever do that!"

"Why would you care about my safety? I know what I'm doing!" Silver replied.

"Aw-right," Max stood in-between them, "Break it up!"

Silver stuck her tongue out at Cutter. Cutter scoffed.

Max pointed to a small ledge that stuck out from the cliff, "Let's rest there. We can hunt tomorrow in the morning." Max grabbed the rope, "Come on,"

Cutter looked at Silver, "I don't want to baby-sit a novice."

Silver growled and pushed him aside. She climbed up the rope.

Cutter rolled his eyes and grabbed the rope, "Noob,"

Max stood by the rope, "I take it that you're not getting along well." He grabbed the rope after Cutter got onto the ledge.

"One of us should stay awake to guard us." Silver suggested, "I'll take the first hour."

"Are you sure you don't need your beauty sleep?" Cutter sneered, "How could you protect us?"

"Shut up," Silver turned to the moon.

Max yawned, "Cutter can go next. I expended too much magic. I'll be resting at the back." Max stretched out on the ground and closed his eyes.

Faint snoring sounds could be heard from Max.

Silver looked at the stars. The wind whistled through her hair. She hugged her knees to her chest and leaned her head on her knees.

"Are you sleeping?"

A startled gasp came from Silver. She turned to see Cutter behind her, "Oh," She turned back to the stars, "You should be asleep."

Cutter sat next to her, "I'm not tired." He looked at her, "You're not that bad you know. Well, you're not bad for a noob."

Silver turned her head away from him.

"At least talk to me," Cutter murmured as he took off his helmet.

"Why should I talk to you? Max and I were doing fine before you came!" She shouted at him. She gasped as she clearly looked at his face.

Cutter had soft, sky-blue eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and he had small scars on his face but his rich, coffee-coloured hair complemented his look.

Cutter looked down at the sleeping stumps below, "It could be better." He glanced over to her, "I didn't want you to get killed by that boar. It really could've killed you."

"I don't need you to care about me. I know what I'm doing." Silver murmured in a soft tone.

Max let one eye slide open, _What's going on?_

Cutter looked at Silver again. He noticed her body shiver slightly. He took off his cape, "Here,"

Silver pushed it away, "I don't need it."

"Silver," Cutter wrapped it around her shoulders, "I don't want you catching a cold here!"

Silver grabbed the edges of his cape. It was warm and lined with velvet on the inside. Cutter opened his pack. He sorted through his stuff. The words that he thought Silver would never say came out of her mouth.

"Thank you,"

Cutter smiled and took out a bottle of red bean soup, "This'll make you warmer. Let me heat it up." Cutter turned around to take a piece of firewood out of Max's pack.

Max immediately snapped his eye shut. Cutter took out a piece of firewood. He looked around, "No matches,"

"I can do it." Silver turned around and took out a shuriken. She gently poked Max with it.

"OW! WHAT!" Max shouted as a small fire ignited from his hand.

Cutter quickly lit his firewood with it, "How did you know how to do that?"

"Once I dropped a shuriken on him while he was sleeping. He set the dark stump ablaze." Silver explained.

They both shared a moment of laughter with each other.

Cutter boiled the red bean soup with the flame, "I guess you're not that much of a noob."

Max opened his eyes slowly, "That hurt..."

Silver chugged the red bean soup down. She looked at the half-empty bottle, "This is pretty good."

Cutter smiled at her, "I'm glad you like it."

Silver finished it and threw the bottle down on the stumps.

"Are you warmer now?" Cutter asked as he sat a little closer to her.

"I guess…" She pulled the cape tighter around her body.

Cutter wrapped an arm around her, "You can rest if you want."

"I don't need to…" She yawned, "Rest…" She leaned against his shoulder, "Maybe I do need to." She murmured tiredly.

Cutter smiled, "Goodnight Silver," He looked at her soft skin that seemed to make the moon jealous with its paleness.

"Cutter," Silver whispered.

"Yeah?" Cutter asked as he looked down at her.

"Let's not tell Max about this."

"Okay, now sleep,"

Max blinked a few times. "Cutter and Silver, I knew from the beginning." He closed his eyes.

* * *

That chapter seemed kinda cliched. Dunno why though. Please R & R 


	3. Octopus breeding season

This is my third chapter. It doesn't end on chapter two just to tell anyone who thought it did. The theme song for this one if japanese but you can easily figure out what it means just by hearing the english lyrics.

* * *

Theme song: Be your girl, Elfen Lied ending song

* * *

"LIGHTNING!" 

Silver gasped and snapped her eyes open. _What's going on?_ The cliff was completely empty except for her. She looked down.

Cutter and Max were standing below the cliff and fighting off stumps.

"Did you sleep well?" Cutter mocked, "You practically woke up two hours after us."

Silver climbed down the rope quickly, "Well…I guess I'm used to sleeping in the wilderness."

"Or maybe it was that warm red bean soup Cutter gave you." Max smirked as he laughed that. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You were spying on us!" Silver barked.

"It isn't really considered spying when you talk while you know that I was sleeping right behind you." Max retorted, "Let's go to a dungeon or something. I'm bored."

Silver strapped on her garnier, "Okay,"

Max looked at Silver, "You really should get back to a city. The dungeon is pretty hard and you could get really hurt."

"Don't worry." Cutter smiled, "I'll protect you." He stared deeply into her eyes.

"Thanks," Silver smiled and touched her elbow with on arm.

Max glanced at both of them over and over again. _I feel like the third wheel_. He pointed towards a wooden door, "Let's get a move on."

Cutter pushed the door open and slowly walked in. He had his sword drawn in front of him. Max held his staff out in front of him like a golf club. He murmured spells to himself so he was ready to attack anything that appeared.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Silver held onto her shuriken tightly.

They all slowly crept to the opening at the far end. Max brushed away the vines that blocked their way. They entered a swamp-like land.

"Now that wasn't so hard…" Max chuckled as sweat dripped down his face, "You guys were so scared. Heh, heh-heh,"

"None of us were scared." Cutter sneered, "What could we be scared of? There's nothing that can sc…" His words were muffled out as an octopus wrapped its tentacles around his neck and mouth.

"Cutter," Silver gasped as she drew her shuriken.

Max lifted his staff, "I'll handle it! Light—"

"No!" Silver stopped him, "If you use lightning, you'll hurt Cutter too!"

Max lowered his staff, "You're right."

Silver took her shuriken, "Let me try!" She lifted her shuriken and threw them at the octopus.

A whole tribe of octopus suddenly rose from the ground. They headed towards them slowly.

"I'll get them!" Max summoned his magic, "Fire!" He burned the octopuses on the spot, "Go get Cutter!"

Silver nodded and climbed up the grassy cliff.

Cutter was trapped tightly in the coils of the octopus. His sword had been wrestled out of his hand by the octopus. He reached his arm out even though his body was practically being ingested by the octopus.

Silver grabbed his arm and took out her zamadar, "Hold on!" She took her zamadar and stabbed the head of the octopus repeatedly.

The octopus threw Cutter toward the edge of the cliff and lunged for Silver. Cutter rolled down the cliff and clung onto the edge. She took her zamadar and fended it away.

_Silver won't last that long and Max is busy fighting the others. Why are there so many?_ The soft ground his hand clung onto began to crumble, "Crap,"

Silver was whipped back by the octopus. She slid towards Cutter's sword. She looked at it._I_ _can't beat it. But why?_ She grabbed Cutter's sword and threw it to the edge of the cliff, "Cutter!"

The sword stabbed into a piece of solid ground close to Cutter.

"Hold on!" Cutter reached for the sword. His fingers came in contact with the hilt but before he could grasp it firmly, the ground he clung onto broke, "Crap!"

"Cutter!" Silver ran towards him. She drew her shuriken, "Don't follow me!" She hurled it at the octopus.

Max looked at the cliff. _That was Silver_! The octopus kept lunging at him, "Grr," He turned to them and summoned his magic, "Why are there so many of you?" He fired his magic at them continuously.

Silver clung onto Cutter's arm, "I'll bring you up." She pushed her other arm against the ground so he would be pulled up.

Cutter took his other arm and grabbed the sword hilt, "Where's the octopus?"

"I blinded one of its eyes." She replied smiling. She pulled him up, "Are you okay?"

Cutter placed his sword into his hilt, "All but my pride," He looked down, "I can't believe I couldn't kill it."

There was a hissing sound originating from the octopus. It hovered towards them with anger.

Cutter's grip tightened on his sword and Silver's grip tightened on her zamadar. They both attacked the octopus at the same time.

Max climbed up the cliff. He slipped on the soft dirt. _Now I remember why I hate octopuses. Every time it's their mating season, the ground gets all wet because their babies shed their skin!_

Silver and Cutter stood with their weapons drawn. Chunks of the octopus lay around them. A small omok octopus piece lay in the chunks.

"I guess we get some prize for winning." Cutter picked it up. He turned to Silver, "This is my gift to you."

Silver took it, "I killed the monster. How is this your gift?"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have killed it." Cutter bragged, "I am the stronger one."

"I'm the one who saved you from falling off the cliff." Silver reminded.

Cutter waved his finger in her face, "Nope. I saved you when we first met."

"You would be octopus food right now! I saved you twice!" Silver smiled, "I defeated the monster so this is my spoil of victory so it can't be your gift!"

"How about this for a gift?" Cutter whispered quietly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his own, "What do you think?"

Silver flushed and closed her eyes, "It feels…nice…"

Max finally climbed up the cliff. He had dirt all over his clothing, "How are you guys doing?" He looked at them, "Am I interrupting on something?"

* * *

Max is the best to write as since he's the funny guy of the story. Please R & R


	4. 50 meso

This chapter contains lots of unessescary anger just to warn you ahead of time. The theme song for this is a japanese song as well (I'm obsessed with jap songs) It goes well with this since its a pretty slow theme.

* * *

Theme Song: Half-pain, Witch Hunter Robin ending theme

* * *

_Max's log: Is it just me or is Cutter and Silver dating? One day they're following me and hunting monsters in regular armor and the next…they're walking way behind me, holding hands, and wearing new accessories! They are always together nowadays. It's been like this for a few weeks! Even Silver got a new haircut. This gives me some free time to do some training and make myself even stronger but…heh…spying on them is worth all the meso in the world._

"This fits like a dream!" Silver commented as she held up her gold titan.

"I got it made to fityou exactly." Cutter added, "I even told the guy to line it with Jr. Yeti skin so it would be gentle on your skin."

Silver took out a long object wrapped in a thick piece of leather, "I had to steal this off someone." She smiled, "They said it was a pretty strong sword."

Cutter let the leather slide off, "A gladius! It seems refined too!"

"Only the best for you," She smiled.

"Let's go train. I want to try out my new weapon!"

Silver looked through her shuriken, "I think I need to buy more shuriken. One sec," She ran into the weapon store.

"I'm coming!" Cutter followed after her.

Silver took out some money. Cutter looked at another girl wearing a blue qi pao and a blue qi pao skirt, "You'd look really good in that."

"Bad move," The salesman muttered quietly.

"Are you saying that my clothes don't look good now?" Silver asked agitatedly.

Cutter shook his head, "No! I'm just saying you would look nice in that!" He pointed over to the girl's dress.

"You are saying my clothes don't look good!" Silver shouted.

The salesman held up a magazine, "Poor fool. He's dead now."

The armor salesman walked up to him, "50 mesos say that he will win her back."

"Heh," The other salesman lifted his head, "50 mesos says that he'll run her right out of the building."

"I didn't mean that!" Cutter stuttered, "The dress is just nice." Silver's eye brows scrunched together, "No! Your clothes are nice too." Cutter saw the girl with the dress walk out holding a cass in her bag. His eyes followed her right out the door.

"Were you staring at her?" Silver asked.

Cutter shook his head no, "No! She just st—"

"You know what," Silver turned to the door, "I'm leaving." She exited the building.

The salesman chuckled and lifted the magazine to his eye level, "That's 50."

Cutter stomped the ground, "Wait!" He ran out.

Max fell down from the roof, "Ow," He rubbed his arm that was bruised when he fell from the ceiling, "Did they just leave?"

The two salesmen nodded.

"Silver," Cutter ran after her, "I didn't mean anything by that!"

Silver sighed, "I suppose you're right…"

The girl that stole the Cass suddenly walked by. Cutter ran at her, "Get back here!" He tackled her to the ground.

"Cutter," Silver ran to him, "What's going on?"

Cutter pinned down the girl, "She stole a dagger from the weapon store. That's why I was looking at her."

People started to circle them. Silver looked around, "Let's just go Cutter."

The people murmured silently.

"Who is this guy?"

"Why did he attack that girl?"

"What was he planning to do?"

"The dagger," Cutter shouted as he released one of her arms.

The girl didn't respond. She tried to make her getaway. Cutter grabbed her ankle and pulled her back, "Where's the dagger you stole?"

Silver pulled on his arm, "Let her go. Come on," Silver looked at the crowd, "It's okay! He was just trying to stop her from stealing a dagger."

Murmurs could be heard in the crowd.

"Who does this guy think he is? Tackling the mute girl,"

"What?" Cutter replied, "She stole something!"

"Stop terrorizing Kerning City!"

Silver looked at the man shouting at them, "He didn't mean it."

The town mayor walked into the middle, "I've had enough of this. I hate having swordsman and their'chivalry'in our town of thieves. All swordsmen are banned from entering Kerning City."

"No," Silver ran to him, "He didn't mean it."

"You're banned as well." The town mayor barked, "I don't want people like you disrupting our city."

Silver and Cutter were thrown out of the city.

Silver turned to Cutter, "Look what you did!"

"I was stopping that girl from stealing a dagger!" Cutter barked back.

"This is a thief town! Stealing is natural in these places." Silver snapped back.

"Why can't you understand this? That girl was stealing! It's wrong!"

"You got me kicked out of my hometown, you commented about what I wore, and you said that girl's clothes were better than mine!"

Cutter sighed deeply, "Are you going to bring that up every time I make a small mistake?"

"You got me kicked out of my hometown!" Silver clenched her fists, "Kerning was all I had! I couldn't leave when I was young. The town mayor raised me when I was small. He probably hates me now! It's all your fault!"

Cutter growled, "Just shut up!" She slapped her across the cheek, "I was stopping that girl from stealing something! Is that such a crime? Kerning was a dump anyway."

Max ran up to them, "Hey you—ughh," He jumped behind the tree.

Silver rubbed the red mark that formed on her face, "Fine then!" She took off the gold titan, "I don't want your stupid gift anyway!" She took off the glove and threw it on the ground.

Cutter threw the gladius to the ground, "I don't need you gift either!"

Max jumped in and intervened, "Hey you guys," He chuckled, "The funniest thing happened to me today."

"I'm so glad you're here Max." Silver murmured.

"You what—" Max stopped.

"I'm going back to my regular training with you." She walked over to Max, "Is that okay?"

Cutter snorted, "You can't tackle any powerful monsters with this noob by your side. Let's go handle a few ligators together."

Silver sneered and pulled back Max, "He's going to train me." She let him go, "I'm going to Henesys." She ran off into the field, "I don't want to see you again Cutter." She muttered before she disappeared from their sight.

Cutter felt his heart wrench painfully, "Fine then," He turned off, "I don't need you."

Max stood there. The wind blew through his hair, "I came in on the worse time."

* * *

This chapter was a little slow for me. Please R & R


	5. Crimson Balrog and Time sphere

Okay, for this story, there are two theme songs. I wanted to use both of them since they both were pretty good. when you pass a second line, thats when the new song starts. There's a bit of repitivity in this and mostly talking. It isn't a very interesting chapter just to warn you ahead of time.

* * *

Theme songs: It's over, Tuuli You don't mean anything to me, Simple Plan _

* * *

Max's log: I don't know why but I feel responsible. It might be because I was friends with that blue qi pao girl and I told her to steal there. My mistake…oops. I'll try to bring them back together no matter what!_

"So," Max started as he stood behind Silver, "You have no feelings for him whatsoever."

Silver slashed off a dark stump, "Absolutely none," She slashed it at close range but then jumped back to go long range with her shuriken.

Max scratched his head. _Think…man… _He smiled, "Didn't he buy you those amethyst earrings?"

Silver took one of the earrings into her hand, "I know." She let them go, "That's why…it's hard to let go. He gave me a lot but I don't want him anymore."

Max crossed his arms. _I had an easier time fighting crimson balrog_. He looked around. _My other friends wouldn't spend time trying to get these two together_. He sighed.

"Are we going somewhere else?" Silver asked.

"You really do miss him." Max blurted out.

Silver looked down at the ground, "I…do…" She looked up sternly, "But that jerk ruined me and I'll never go back to him willingly!" She looked at the passing clouds, "I have thief prep to go to!" She ran off, "Let's train here tomorrow."

* * *

Max waved his hand, "Time to meet up with Cutter."

"So," Max started as he stood behind Cutter, "You have no feelings for her whatsoever."

Cutter slashed off a ligator, "Absolutely none," He slashed it swiftly with a one-handed sword but then switched to two-handed to smash it back.

Max scratched his head. _Think…man…_ He smiled, "Didn't she buy you those white half-gloves?"

Cutter took one of the gloves into his hand, "I know." He let them go, "That's why…it's hard to let go. She gave me a lot but I don't need her anymore."

Max crossed his arms. _I had an easier time fighting time sphere_. He looked around. _My other friends wouldn't spend time trying to get these two together_. He sighed.

"Are we going somewhere else?" Cutter asked.

"You really do miss her." Max blurted out.

Cutter looked down at the ground, "I…do…" He looked up sternly, "But that witch didn't even let me explain what I did! I wouldn't go back to her even if you paid me!" He looked at the clouded, grey sky, "I have warrior prep to go to!" He ran off, "Let's fight here tomorrow."

Max stood in the middle of the swamp, "This wasn't very productive…" He sighed, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

The finale is only four chapters away. Please R & R till then 


	6. The Wild Boar

Nothing much to say about this chapter. No theme song either since I couldn't find one_

* * *

Out of all my calculations, I got the greatest plan yet!_ Max smiled proudly, "I am PRO!" 

The armor salesman walked past him, "Sure you are…" He chuckled sarcastically, "You know you won't be able to use Kerning in the plan because they were banned right?"

The salesman that held the magazine lowered it an inch, "Come now. Enlighten us with your plan," He pulled the magazine back up, "I like hearing stories of failure."

"You must like hearing stories about your life then." The armor salesman joked, "Tell us kid,"

"I'm going to bring Silver to the place we met Cutter before. I'll lure a wild boar over and have Silver attempt to fight it." Max explained, "I'll have Cutter come over and save her. Then I'll use that chocolate raining thing I bought to make everything a little more romantic."

"Yeah," The salesman with the magazine rolled his eyes, "Nothing says romance like a bunch of raining chocolates and hungry boars." The salesman flipped on page, "I think the candy one is more romantic."

"No way," The armor salesman sneered, "I prefer the bubbles. It's a lot more authentic and girls like the bubbles."

"Candy,"

"Bubbles,"

"CANDY,"

"BUBBLES,"

Max intervened, "I'm not going to buy something else. What do you think of my plan?"

"I hate it." The armor salesman replied immediately. He patted Max on the back, "But if you like it, that's all that matters." He mocked.

"It isn't very original." The salesman with the magazine added after.

Max sighed heavily, "Why am I asking you two? I'm out of here." He walked out of the building.

"50 mesos say he comes back in for advice." The armor salesman bet.

"50 says he doesn't," The salesman with the magazine replied.

Max ran back in, "I need to buy a black bandana."

The armor salesman threw him a bandana. He stuck his hand out to the salesman with the magazine, "Pay up,"

Max ran over to Perion fifteen minutes before he was supposed to meet Silver. He tied up a wild boar and wrapped thebandana around its eyes like a blindfold.

"I told Cutter that we would fight the dinosaurs fifteen minutes after I meet Silver. That gives me five minutes to talk to Silver, two minutes to release the boar, four minutes to find Cutter, and four minutes to bring him back."

Silver ran to Max, "Are we going to train now?" She had changed her hair back to the usual wavy black.

"Follow me," He ran over cliffs and bridges.

"Why are we going so fast?" Silver asked.

"I want to help you fight the boars. Let's go." Max signaled her to run faster. He led her to the cliff where they met, "I'm going to go…uh…find something else to fight. You can train here."

Silver nodded, "Okay," She took out a few shuriken, "I can handle myself." She fought off the dark stumps.

Max scaled the cliffs swiftly. He used a fire arrow to release the wild boar from the cave. He then poisoned it so it would become an aggressive monster and attack Silver.

_Where is Cutter?_ Max looked around until he saw said swordsman standing on a cliff edge, "Yo!"

"What's up man?" Cutter asked, "Are you ready to beat the crap out of the monsters?"

"Silver's getting attacked by a wild boar!" Max panted from exhaustion, "You have to go save her!"

Cutter folded his arms, "Why can't you save her?"

Max froze on the spot. _THINK THINK THINK_ He smiled, "She's calling for you!"

Cutter gasped, "She's calling…for me?"

"She really misses you. I guess that incident just reminded her of when you first met." Max lied. Sweat streamed down his face. "If Silver or Cutter finds out that I was lying, I'm in deep shit."

Cutter drew his sword, "Let's go!" He scaled the cliffs in half the time Max took.

Max ran after him, "He seems determined."

Silver threw her shuriken at the boar. Before she could land another blow, Cutter came down and sliced the boar in half.

"Cutter?" Silver started.

Max caught up to them panting, "He came to save you from the wild boar. I met up with him while I was…uh…fighting something else."

"I didn't need to be saved." Silver snapped back, "Do you still think I'm weak? I've gotten a lot stronger. I could've owned that boar." She turned to Cutter, "How dare you think I'm still weak? I'm stronger now and I don't need saving from you!"

Cutter growled, "I didn't even want to come!"

"Uh-oh," Max gulped.

"Max told me that you were calling my name! If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have come." Cutter crossed his arms.

Silver touched one of his arms gently, "You came to save me?"

Cutter's face flushed when she touched his arm, "Err…yes." Cutter swallowed and looked at her, "YoudomeanalottomeandIdidn'tmeantogetyoukickedoutofkerning. Do you think we can get back together?"

Silver laughed, "I have no clue what you just said but…if I heard the last part correctly, yes." She took the gladius out of her pack, "Here,"

Cutter took out the gold titans, "Here,"

Max smiled and laughed to himself _I am so pro. They didn't even figure out that I lied. Oh._ He looked through his pack, "Where's that chocolate thing?" He sorted through the bag, "Where is it?" He thought back and gasped.

"_I hate it." The armor salesman replied immediately. He patted Max on the back, "But if you like it, that's all that matters." He mocked. _

"THAT ASSHOLE STOLE IT!" Max hissed.

Cutter wrapped an arm around Silver, "Let's go train."

Silver smiled, "Sure,"

They both walked away.

"Where did they go?" Max asked himself.

* * *

Please R & R. Not much to say


	7. Oblivion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and probably Silver and Cutter. Before you read this and wonder 'what's rune midgard' there's a small crossover with ragnarok in this. I got this idea when I was arguing with my friend. Ragnarok characters do more damage regularily than maple story characters so I always said that Ragnarok would win if they fought head-to-head. This song has two theme songs so when you see the line in the middle of the story, that's where it changes.

* * *

Theme Song: Anxious Heart, FFVII theme. First Love, Utada Hikaru(I think)_

* * *

Max's log: I am so pro. I got both of them back together AND I got my chocolate raining thing back from the armor salesman. I guess the downside to that is that I'm banned from Kerning now. Oh well. _

The three of them waited in Ellinia.

"Ready to train you two?" Max smiled as he lifted his new, stronger staff.

Silver fastened on her gold titan, "Ready,"

Cutter yawned and swung his gladius over his shoulder, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Master Max!" A shrill, child's voice shouted, "Quickly! Come with me immediately!" Max ran after the small boy. Cutter and Silver followed closely.

Grendall the old and Dances with Barlog stood by a glowing portal.

"Max," Grendall greeted, "We need your help to protect our land. Athena Pierce and Dark lord are rounding up all their champions from their cities and we need you."

Max smiled, "Cool," He cleared his throat, "I mean…what's the problem?"

"The land of Rune Midgard is planning a full scale invasion on our land. They have many strong and able fighters that outnumber us greatly while we have few." Dances with Barlog explained, "We need you to help us round up all the strong players and protect our land."

Max grinned, "No problem." He stopped suddenly, "Wait, you said that the fighters of Rune Midgard outnumber us greatly. We…we don't stand a chance."

"What's Rune Midgard?" Silver asked Grendall.

Grendall opened up a scroll, "Rune Midgard is a land that isn't too far away from our own." He pointed to a cluster of islands, "This is our land." He pointed to a larger cluster of islands, "This is Rune Midgard."

"Why must we fight?" Cutter asked as he looked at the map.

"The people of Rune Midgard are planning to take over our land. Rune Midgard is a complete mystery because their land seems to keep growing. They are strong and very powerful and they plan to take over our land."

Silver shook her head, "But why?"

"They used to be a peaceful colony before King Tristan III was assassinated by a team of rebels of our land. The new king wants to take over our land and take revenge for what we did."

Max clenched his fists tightly, "I went into battle before. I've seen their military might. One silver-haired girl clad in black fur and leather that couldn't have been more than 14 killed 50 of our best fire and poison mages."

"We've gotten them to leave Perion alone. Everyone that isn't in battle will be forced into Perion. We do not expect to get out of this battle victorious but they are planning to slaughter us anyway." Dances with Barlog muttered gently.

Max shook his head gently, "I must fight. For my honour," He looked up fiercely, "My friends were killed by them. I'm ready for it."

Cutter stepped forward, "Let me help."

Dances with Barlog shook his head sternly, "No. It is too dangerous for you."

"Please!" Cutter shouted, "I don't want to just stand there while my friend faces the danger of getting killed!"

Grendall nodded, "You may join if you wish to. You might not return." Grendall looked down, "We will lose the fight but we will lose in honour. If you are to survive, I will be no more. We will be leaving tomorrow."

Max and Cutter both bowed, "We will fight for our land." They both muttered in unison.

Silver held a hand over her mouth. Tears built up in her eyes, "Cut—Cutter," She closed her eyes. _No, he must protect our land. His mission is more important than my feelings_. She stepped back slowly. _I'm not strong enough to protect this land. I'm not strong to protect my friends. No one…_ She ran out the door.

Cutter heard her footsteps as she ran off.

Grendall looked at Silver. "Silver…"

Cutter looked up, "Please keep her safe." Cutter turned to Dances with Barlog, "Please tell who ever is keeping you land safe…to keep Silver safe as well." Cutter turned around, "I must go gather my equipment." He bowed to Dances with Barlog before he ran off.

Max bowed as well, "I'll be rounding up people." He ran out the door. _Cutter…you don't have to leave Silver if you don't want to_.

* * *

Silver entered the desert regions of Perion. She began running deep into the mountain range. 

She took her golden titan and punched out a boar. She sat down on a rock and looked at the passing monsters. She drank a red potion and threw the bottle at the monsters.

"Hey," Cutter sat down next to her, "Are you okay?"

Silver dug her nails into the soft cliff, "Kind of…"

Cutter took her hand, "You don't need me. You're still a beautiful young girl and you have your whole life ahead of you. You'll find someone else—"

"No!" Silver cried. She held the tears back with difficulty, "I don't want anyone else! I want you!" She wiped the built-up tears from her eyes, "You and Max were all I had left. I can't stand being without you." She looked down and slowly cried, "But you have to go. You have to defend the land."

Cutter brought her head onto his chest. He stroked her hair affectionately, "When this battle is over, I promise I will come back." Cutter caressed her face softly, "I will come back but you have to promise me that you won't enter the war to look for me."

Silver let her arms wrap around Cutter. She brought him even closer together, "I…promise but you have to come back!"

Cutter took out a small silver switchblade, "Here," He gave her the switchblade. It had jagged edges on the blade and on the handle.

"What's this?" Silver asked as she stared into his eyes.

Cutter held out another switchblade that also had jagged edges on the blade and handle. He placed them together so they made a silver dagger.

"It's a silver cutter." Cutter smiled as he brought his face close to hers.

Silver wiped away her tears and placed a hand behind his neck.

The space between their lips soon diminished and their minds were filled with a peaceful and wondrous oblivion.

Cutter released her and stood up, "I have to go now. Max and I will come back, we promise."

Silver stood up and folded the blade of the knife into the handle, "I'll wait here for you." She smiled, "I promise…"

Cutter stroked her hair gently and let his arm slide down her arm, "I'll see you later then." He climbed down the cliff.

Silver watched him run off into the city. She looked at her piece of the "silver cutter". She closed her eyes. _We both made promises to each other but it is obvious that—_

_Some promises just can't be kept

* * *

_

Heh...there are still two chapters left so just wait! 


	8. Solemn to my words

Nothing much to say about this chapter since I don't want to spoil it.

* * *

Theme song: Shell, Witch Hunter Robin opening theme_

* * *

Some promises just can't be kept…some promises just can't be kept…some promises just can't be kept… _

Silver sat on a rocky ledge of a Perion cliff. She played around with the silver cutter in her hand.

_You promised _

A copper drake suddenly jumped onto the cliff and lunged at her. It was obviously hungry because most the monsters were already exterminated because they had to extend the border of Perion for more people. The copper drake screeched and lunged at her hoping to get something into its belly.

_It has been a while_

Silver lifted a shuriken.

_It has been so long. _

Silver hurled the shuriken at the copper drake. It broke into five separate shuriken.

_Too long…_

The shuriken shredded through the copper drake. It screeched and fell to the ground, dead.

Silver didn't even bother looking at the defeated carcass of the copper drake.

_You said you would come back with Max when the war was over. _

Silver looked into the sun.

_The battle is over. It has been over for so many years. Why aren't you with me? _

Silver held the silver cutter so tightly that the handle began to make grooves in her hand.

"_When this battle is over, I promise I will come back."_

"_I'll see you later." _

Cutter's last words burned into her heart. She grasped her heart with her left hand and felt her body shudder. Her mind refused to cry even though her body seemed to be aching to. Silver took her left hand and punched the ground.

_No_

Silver released the tension in her body and sat back on the cliff. She sat up straight and stared at the valleys before her. She could see the mutilated ruins of Ellinia, Henesys, and Kerning City.

_I've cried my tears. I've voiced my complaints. I chose not to follow Cutter and that was my mistake. _

Silver placed the silver cutter beside her.

_Now he's gone and so is Max. But I will stay solemn to my words… _

Silver looked down at the barren cliff. All the monsters had cleared out except for that one copper drake.

_I'll keep waiting until you return… _

She hadn't spoken a word ever since Cutter and Max left to fight the war. She opened her mouth.

"I'm waiting for you." She murmured gently, "And I'll keep waiting until you come back."

_Just waiting…and waiting…and waiting…

* * *

_

This chapter almost made my friend cry ; ) The finale is next! Please R & R 


	9. At the beginning

Awright! Final chapter! Happy readin! There are two theme songs so you change songs at the line thats located in the middle of the story.

* * *

Theme song: Open your eyes, Witch Hunter Robin theme. At the beginning, Anastasia

* * *

Silver gasped sharply as she opened her eyes. She held onto the blankets tightly and she panted like crazy. 

Her room was completely dark except for that one window that lit her room with moonlight.

_Just a dream…_Silver grasped the blanket even tighter. _If it's just a dream, why does my heart ache so much? _

Silver wiped the cold sweat off her face. She had difficulty getting back to sleep. She pulled the blankets over her body and planted her head into the pillow. She rolled around uncomfortably.

The nightmare of losing Cutter burned her heart.

"_What's you name? I should know the name of the girl I saved." _

"_I didn't want you to get killed by that boar." _

"_How about this for a gift?" _

"_Just shut up!" _

"_Do you think we can get back together?" _

"_When this battle is over, I promise I will come back."_

Cutter's words floated around in her mind. Silver looked at the gold titan on the small drawer next to her, "It was just a dream." She murmured to herself, "And…even if I did go…I can't protect him."

Silence filled the room as Silver was lost in thought.

"I must go." Silver got out of her bed, "It would kill me to leave him."

"Who is this?" Max yawned and looked out his window, "Training in the middle of the night…" He looked out and gasped, "Silver,"

Silver punched her bare fist into an axe stump. She fought off boars that lunged at her with her bare hands.

Max watched her from afar.

Silver had defeated all the monsters but she slumped against a rock and held her hand over her eyes, "I can't get stronger." She cried into her hand, "Why? Why can't I get stronger?"

Max smiled, "You are strong. You are strong in your heart." He turned around and started walking back, "That is what really matters."

Silver looked at the night sky and wiped away her tears, "I'm not going to give in. I'm not leaving Cutter and I'm not leaving Max." She stood up and gotten into a battle position.

"All main soldiers please enter the ship in an orderly fashion." Athena Pierce announced, "Single file, no shoving,"

Cutter looked around, "Where's Silver? I thought she'd at least say goodbye before I left."

"I guess she didn't want to come after all." Max murmured.

"What did you say?" Cutter asked Max.

"Oh," Max turned to him, "Nothing,"

"Max!" A voice shouted, "Cutter! Please wait!"

Silver ran towards them. She had a pack slung around her shoulder.

"Silver?" Cutter replied, "What's that?"

Silver looked at him seriously, "I'm coming with you!"

Cutter shook his head no, "No! It's too dangerous for you. I don't want you getting hurt and I can't always protect you."

"I know that!" Silver looked down, "I can't just sit around while my friends face death. And…" She looked up, "Don't you believe that we'll make it?"

Cutter sighed deeply, "This isn't a game (A/N: Heh, it is). We have to defend our land with honour even if we do fall. Even if I die, you'll still be alive."

"But," Silver interrupted, "If you died, I would never forgive myself because I didn't come with you and I didn't try to protect you."

Cutter pulled her into his arms, "I'll never forgive myself if you died. Please just stay,"

Silver brought her arms onto his back, "I…will never leave you. I'll stand by you until the end."

* * *

Max smiled and walked onto the boat, "I'll save two seats for you."

Silver took her piece of the silver cutter and held it up, "You told me yourself that you're going to come back. I promise that I'll protect you and someday when the war is over…we'll be standing at the beginning."

Cutter remembered the first time they both met, "Okay then," He took her hand, "When this war is over, we'll go back to where we started off."

Max waved at them from a porthole, "Come on you guys! The ship's leaving!"

Cutter and Silver both ran onto the ship smiling.

Max walked up to them, "Someday, this battle will be over."

"And I promise when it is over…" Cutter started.

"We'll be standing together." Silver ended.

Max smiled, "At the beginning,"

* * *

And its OVER! The ending seemed kinda dragged out and overkill for me.I'm planning on making a sequel but you don't have to read it since the story is completely different. Please R & R 


End file.
